Me and My Puggle
by The Random Coyote
Summary: Finitevus pinched the bridge of his nose." The serum was ment to take away his chaos powers." Said the scientist."But in doing so, it rendered Knuckles into the exact state he was in before he recieved his powers." A weird father/Son idea I made up. read if you dare.
1. Chapter 1

Me And My Puggle

By The Random Coyote

AN: First story sooooo….. Hope y'all like it

Disclaimer: All characters and places are copyrighted to Archie

The plot and string of events was my idea .I don't wish to take anyone's ideas, I just want to share mine.

For all my friends on Flipnote

Chapter One:The Begaining(yeah i spelled that wrong)

"Love never fails"- Corinthians 13:8

"It is determined not to give up on even the hardest case. The hard-core individual who persists in being mean can be eventually melted by love."

-Joyce Meyer

Our story of endearment begins on AngelIsland. The lush, misty paradise everyone's favorite guardian inhabits. His arms were crossed, stance noble. Prepared for what ever evil that may threaten his island this crisp, dew dipped morning.

However, no amount of readjusting his footing could prepare Knuckles the echidna for the unfathomable string of events about to unfold. For deep within the jungle, under several layers of colorful soil. In an under ground pocket made into a gray laboratory. That very evil sat in his domain and fashioned a weapon. A weapon that would change everything in the eyes of this certain sadistic scientist.

The lab was not dark or eerie like one would expect it to be. Finitevus needed descent lighting to get his equations right. The doctor scribed numbers on a note pad. His cold calculating mind moving a million miles an hour, while he juggled molecule formations and digits.

Cary the 2.

Add the variable.

Subtract this from that.

"*mumble*…. *Mumble* errrrr… no that won't work" scribbles it out. Writes something else. " But what if the Chaotix come." his deep voice was barely above a whisper. The only sound aside from the gentle simmer of chemicals over buntson burners.

Finitevus had been at this useless scribbling and mumbling for over three weeks. And yet he was everything but discouraged. Hell would freeze over before he would give up on his vision. And the circumstances were likewise with this particular 'experiment'.

Yes, the echidna was a man of vision. He had a plan for this world. A great plan. A plan to save the world from itself! And he saw it fit to do away with whatever obstacle stood in his way. That's what the experiment was for.

He let the pen drop onto the table. A wicked smirk curled revealing his sharp teeth. He took his note pad and brought to another table. This table held the brightly colored liquids that bubbled nicely. They smoked and smelled of suffer, formaldehyde, and other hospital scents.

The doctor sighed as he adjusted his purple specs. A yellow drop in a test tube. A purple one added to that test tube. He bandaged fingers flew. His senses clear and a blaze. The reflection of his actions glowed in his glasses. He measured and added what he needed to measure and add for the sake of defeating his old obstacle.

Finitevus chuckled darkly. _Funny_ he thought. That the only thing standing between him and a cruel free world was a brutish, stubborn child. Now most would not consider a 17 year old echidna to be a child. However, in the eyes of the sadistic scientist, Knuckles was just that.

A child. Mature in body, yes. Scars from past battles supported that fact.

_But Knuckles lacked imagination. _

_ He can't see what I see._

There was a time when Finitevus thought he could save the boy. But alas, their last meeting proved that Knuckles was not going to help progress the rebirth of the world willingly. Finitevus would have liked nothing more then for the boy to stand by his side while they watched to world and everyone in it burn to the ground. They were the same after all. Not by much but enough. They both stood fast to what they believed in. But what separated them was that it was good versus good intention. And therefore, Finitevus must now use force instead of manipulation for his vision to materialize.

He poured the test tube into a beaker of a blue chemical. With a 'clink', Finitevus place it on a burner to boil.

"*sigh*" Finitevus removed his glasses. He griped the bridge of his nose.

Of course this was just an experiment.

There was always the possibility it wouldn't work.

But neutralizing Knuckles's chaos powers (temporarily) might prove necessary for the… re-rebirth of Enerjak .

The cobalt chemical came to a boil. The smoking liquid was taken off the burner and left to set till it cooled a bit. The scientist brought forth a fist sized gem stone. It glittered and hummed with power. He placed it next to the settling beaker. He bent his head heavenward and closed his black eyes.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"Hey Doc, we got the dart gun you wanted." An unmistakable 'tough guy' voice broke the doctor's concentration.

Scourge.

"So uh, where do you want me to put it?" Scourge welcomed himself into the lab.

Slowly, Finitivus shot a murderous glare over his shoulder at the teen.

He swung his head around so fast, his white dreads spun all the way over his shoulders. Scourge flinched a little. Like he may take off if the scary albino made a sudden move towards him.

"Okay, okay! Don't get your cape in a bunch. I'm leaving." After placing the gun on the nearest table, Scourge closed the heavy door behind him. The doctor turned back around. The room became a little darker as if to match Finitevus's mood.

The Destructix and the punk ex-prisoner were not Finitevus's first choice of help. However, they were satisfied with a small pay, they left him alone, and they never asked too many questions. The man of science figured that if they did what he said, he didn't have to like them.

Black eyes closed themselves again. He cleared his mind and loosened his muscles.

Suddenly, an emerald ribbon of light slithered out of the rock and into the air. This light made the room suddenly seem so dark in comparison. Like to florescent lights above dimmed just so the chaos looked brighter then it really was. He took this ribbon between his thumb and index fingers. Immediately the emerald green string changed to a corrupted blackish purple. He channeled this new chaos into the steamy blue beaker. With a few gentle flashes of light, the blue chemical turned to a very beautiful shade of violet. Violet with emerald flecks inside that glittered wondrously. It was even more beautiful when the scientist held it close to his eyes. The glowing color giving his creepy smirking complexion a lavender tone.

"It's finished." Finitevus stated aloud.

Fin chuckled. That chuckling turned into a hearty laugh. And that laugh became a maniacal one. Bouncing off the steel walls for every computer and file cabinet to hear.

What did he plan to do now that he had his liquid ,purple menace?

He was going to spoil Knuckles's morning.

te your document here...


	2. Chapter 2: How'd This Happen?

AN: The first chap. was kind of boring wasn't it? This one has a little more action hope y'all like it.

Disclaimer is in the first chapter

Glory to God

Chapter 2: How'd this Happen?

Knuckles the echidna sat on the altar. The day was still young and the coppery sun was just barely peeking over the tropical tree tops. Beads of cold dew pearled on every leaf and drip, drip, dripped to the ground. Even the Master Emerald had moister slide down its gorgeous surface. Rad Red watched these dew drops slide and slither down its various jagged edges. Until they too dripped to the sand stone alter. The gentle chirping of the morning birds was disturbed by his gruff sigh. Concern knit his eye brows together.

This, his girl friend noticed. He turned to her after noticing her reflection in the M.E.

"Okay Knuckles, what's wrong?" Julie-Su put a hand to her hip.

"What do you mean, Su?" He sighed.

"You have stress scribbled all over your face Knux." Her brows bent in a worried way.

Her boyfriend ran a boxing gloved hand over his head. Julie-Su plopped down next to her boyfriend.

"I don't know I just have a feeling that something b-… that something's gonna happen today." Murmured the Rad Red.

She looked a bit confused. "Something bad?"

"…" The Guardian fumbled over his words. He couldn't manage to spit out exactly what troubled him. Only when Julie-Su caressed his cheek, did he stop his fumbling. He flinched a little, but leaned into her touch. She smirked as she took his face in both of her palms and kissed him. Knuckle's mouth formed into a content smile. He returned the gesture. Her lips were soft and warm. Peace settled in his belly. And all was right in the world again.

Their mouths parted and he whispered.

"Thanks Su."

"If evil decides to rear its ugly head today, you, me and Mighty will be ready."

They kissed again. And Parted. And kissed again. .. A little most passionately. And did not part.

Unknown to the lovers, Dr Finitevus watched them. He scowled at the public display of affection. He never understood love. He couldn't care less if he never did.

_Stay focused! You're here for a reason._

He slid behind a tree. Brushing against some of the dew drizzled bushes. His kept his breathing slow and silent. From a small pocket in his cape, the doctor retrieved a syringe. This syringe sported a red tufted in the back. And a violet -with -green -specks liquid in the chamber.

From another pocket, he brought forth a dart gun. The kind that's easily held in one hand. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he loaded the dart into the gun.

Clop, Click, Click, Snap!

The doctor inhaled through his nose and out his sharp toothed mouth. _Aim carefully, hit the guardian, jump through a warp ring, and fix myself a cup of tea._ He nodded at his own thoughts. Dr. Finitevus turned and aimed. The nose of the gun, however, pressed into the chest of an unimpressed armadillo. The armadillos' half lidded eyes read disgust and, his arms were crossed over his chest.

Arms that could bench press tanks. This fact, Finitevus knew well.

"Hello Doc, I see you've come to pay us a house call. How nice." Spat Mighty.

He grabbed the doctor's neck, causing him to gag loudly. The two echidnas parted from their make out session upon hearing the ungodly noise.

"Hey guys, look who decided to rear his ugly head!" Mighty tightened his grip. Finitevus clawed fruitlessly at the armadillo's hands.

"I knew it would be him!" Knuckles and his lady leapt off the altar and marched closer.

Mighty reeled back his other fist.

"You got a lot of nerve coming here." He thrust his fist forward. But, by the power of a warp ring, ended up punching the back of his own head. Mighty crumbled to the ground in an unconscious heap. Finitevus fell along with him, stumbling as he gasped for air. He picked up his fallen gun and aimed again. Julie-Su kicked it from his hands. She punched him to the ground and pointed her own laser gun at him. Losing her footing, she fell through a warp ring that sent her to the other side of the island.

She rolled, catching dirt and debris in her dreads. Without bothering to get up, the young woman activated her communicator.

"Vector! Get your warp ring Finitevus is on the island!" She got up and ran.

Fin reached for the gun again. He gripped it.

PUNCH!

The white echidna in the black cape soared through the air, and landed with a sickly 'OOF' on the altar.

" Auuuughh!" He groaned. Rolling onto his belly, he spotted the shattered gun a ways in front of him. Knuckles jumped ungracefully onto the sand stone. The teen's voice came from just behind Finitevus as he crawled over to reach the dismantled gun.

"You got some nerve coming back here." He growled. Fin continued to crawl. Knuckles was blinded by his rage. To an extent that he didn't seem to notice Finitevus reaching for something. A bandaged hand shakily pulled the unharmed dart out of the gun remains.

"After what you did to me, to my father, to my people!"Finitevus gripped the dart in his fist like a dagger.

"I should take you out right here RIGHT NOW!" Knuckles aimed a might y punch toward his nemesis's head. But Fin counter attacked with a swift kick. Knuckles fell on his tail. In one swift move, the doctor had the boy pinned with one knee on his chest and both of Knuckles's thumbs gripped in his free hand.

And without hesitation, jabbed the dart into his neck. Knuckles howled in pain.

_Mission accomplished._

Finitevus smirked down at his captive and took this time to catch his breath.. His head blocked out the sun, forcing Knuckles to look up at an even more shadowy disfigured version of his nemesis. He kicked and thrashed to get out of Finitevus's grip but the scientist held fast. The doctor replaced his knee to the teen's throat, ceasing Knuckles's resisting. He leaned in closer till the only thing swimming in the boy's view was those accursed, black, demonic eyes.

"You can't keep the inevitable at bay forever, child." Those words whispered in a hot breath against his face caused Knuckles to shudder.

The pinned teen kicked his captor off. Knuckles hastily pulled himself to his feet just to land on his rump again. A gloved hand pulled out the dart and gripped his neck area. Slowly, the man of science got up. He kept his eyes on Knuckles while he heaved heavy breaths. The child's expression was a scared one. Perspiration formed on his head and body.

_Interesting._

"What d-did you d-do to m-me?" Knuckles's voice was barely a whisper.

"Honestly I don't know, Knuckles." His tone was casually. "I suppose we're both going to find out."

Before he could say more, Finitevus heard a ruckus in the jungle.

"Vector your stepping on my foot!"

"Well get your foot from underneath mine!"

"I-I-I-I hope M-mighty's ok-kay."

_Figures that the female echidna would get the Chaotix to rescue her boyfriend._ Suddenly, an emerald green mist hit Finitevus's back. His cape and dread locks stirred. The mist was chaos. He could sense it. Chaos that expelled itself from its source.

Finitevus bowed his head a bit and chuckled darkly.

"How does it feel Knuckles? How does it feel to be rendered powerless?"He turned around. "To be rendered to such— "

There on the altar, surrounded by a pair of gloves and a pair of yellow and green shoes, sat a red baby echidna.

"—a weak state." Finitevus was too stunned to keep his jaw from dropping. The infant looked at his surroundings. Then he glanced up at the baffled adult. Little eye brows creased together.

" Nah nah yah abah yay yay." He sounded angry. As angry as a squishy baby echidna could be.

_How'd this happen?_

The rustle of approaching idiots grew louder. Finitevus looked to the jungle, then back to Knuckles. Then back to the noise, and then back to the baby.

"Groan." With little to no gentleness, the scientist scooped up the baby.

"Nah Aaaaaaaaah gah bah Bah na na!" Baby Knuckles thrashed this way and that.

"Look! I'm not happy about this either!"

The Chaotix were so close he could smell them. Without hesitation, the frazzled doctor opened a warp ring.

WAAAAAARRRRR!

He jumped through just in time for the Choatix to see the end of his tattered cape disappear through the closing ring.

Ping!

Vector was the first to emerge from the trees. He looked left then he looked right.

"Where's Knuckles?"

"Mighty!" Ray ran to his brother's side. He was just now recovering from his punch.

" A-a-a-are y-you okay M-mighty?" Ray asked.

"Yeah." His voice cracked. "Ahem, I'm okay." I jumped to his feet which caused him to waver. Ray caught him before he fell again. "Where's Finitevus?"

"He left." Julie-Su sighed.

"Where's Knuckles?" Asked Charmy.

"You might want to come see this." Espio was the one who answered. He was already up on the altar. The ninja was looking at something that twisted his normally serious face into a puzzled one. The others made their way to the unharmed Master Emerald. They laid their eyes on what laid on the ground.

" Knuckles's clothes?" Vector tilted his head like a dog.

"OMIGOSH!" Sheiked Charmy. "Finitevus ate Knuckles!"

AN: I hope this chapter was more to your liking the glory is mah Lord.

Here's a little short just for you:

Me:Why did you have to kill Locke I liked him.

Finitevus: I didn't kill him, his own stupidity destroyed him.

Me: In your eyes he may have be stupid, but he has something that you will never have.

Finitevus: *mocking voice* Like what, a loving family and friends?

Me: No, a son, **because no girl will ever want to have your babies!*** runs away laughing like a loon*

Finitevus: 0_0


End file.
